Frist Crime
by Mello Evans
Summary: O primeiro crime não se esquece.


**One-Shot**

**Gênero:** Slash (Yaoi)/ Crime/ Lemon. Nmão gosta? Não leia!

**Disclaimer:** DN pertence ao meu Kami (T.O). y.y

**Aviso:** Bom, tem uma cena que... Bom... *pensando* -Como vou explicar isso? *_* Certo! Acontece uma lemon após algo brutal. Então não achem que sou sádica por isso... Ah... Curtam. E bom... Eu realmente NÃO sou sádica xD. Talvez um pouco. ^^' *demais por causa da surra*

* * *

Rua qualquer de Londres. Meia-noite e meia.

"—Matt... você sabe para onde está indo?" – Indagava Mello com raiva nos olhos. Sentia fome, sede e frio. Para onde raios ficava aquele maldito lugar?

Ambos haviam deixado a Wammy's House por causa dos caprichos do germânico.

Keehl havia descoberto que L fora morto por Kira e entregou os pontos para Near – O albino sucederia o detetive – E agora estava perdido fundo ao ruivo naquela cidade grande. Pensou seriamente em voltar para o Winchester, para o orfanato, porém seu orgulho lhe freava.

"—Relaxa, Mello." – Retrucou sorrindo.

"—Por que veio?"

"—O que você faria sem mim?" – Questionou descontraído.

"—Nada." – Riu. "—Obrigado."

"—Lol... o "encrenqueiro" Mihael Keehl está agradecendo?" – Pilheriou.

"—Claro..." – Elevou o tom. "—Somos amigos." – Nesse momento o chocólatra abraçou-o. Um forte vento passou pelo canto escuro na qual estavam. "—Está muito longe?" – Seu corpo tremia.

Jeevas, vendo a situação do amigo, retirou da mochila negra, que carregava no ombro direito, um frasco de vidro. "—Quer? Vai te aquecer." – Ofereceu enquanto desenroscava a tampa.

"—O que é isso?" – Arregalou os olhos.

"—Whiskey." – Tomou um longo e generoso gole como seu fosse água.

"—Só você mesmo..." – Riu leve, se aproximou e pegou a garrafa entornando uma dose. O líquido saiu rasgando sua garganta. "—Porra!" – Estava com náuseas. "—Matt, como pode tomar isso?" – Cuspiu.

"—Depois se acostuma." – Abraçou Mello por trás. "—Aí fica bom." – Sussurrou no ouvido à frente.

O germânico sentiu um frêmito em suas costas. "—Pa-pare." - Choramingou. Certos momentos o "vermelho" agia de uma forma tão estranha... Não que se sentisse mal. Na realidade achava ótimo, contudo não era normal para dois garotos se abraçarem em um beco escuro. O loiro afastou-se. "—Deixa de brincadeiras."

Apesar do tom não convencer, acatou. Voltou suas atenções para seus pertences e vasculhou dentro da bolsa.

"—O que foi?"

"—Tenho algo para você." – Disse Mail retirando da mochila uma arma cromada com detalhes negros e semi-automática.

"—Que... que linda!" – Admirou-se o ariano.

"—É pra você. Mercado negro." – Sorriu. "—Vamos precisar."

"—Que amigo é esse que você precisa encontrar?" – Desconfiou.

"—Digamos que eu precise fazer certas coisas para conseguir dinheiro."

"—Matt."

"—Você quer dormir no relento? Ficar sem chocolates? Me ver em crise por falta de cigarros? Não! Então."

"—Pode pelo menos me dizer o que é?"

"—Entrega. Só isso."

"—Certo então." – Colocou a arma no cós entre a calça e suas costas. "—Vamos."

O ruivo assustou-se. "—Achei que fosse me bater."

"—Lembre-se dos ensinamentos de Nicolau Maquiavel: Os fins justificam os meios."

"—Amém." – Fez piada.

"—Me diga onde é o local."

"—Logo ali."

Os dois seguiram a vila escura.

Matt passou pelo loiro e parou em frente a uma porta minúscula de madeira. Bateu nesta três vezes seguidas, deu uma pausa e bateu mais quatro. Após alguns minutos um homem alto e negro abre o acesso com uma cara carrancuda.

"—Que horas são?" – Perguntou.

"—São quinze para as nove." – Respondeu o ruivo.

Mihael olhava com interesse aquela senha que podia ser considerada no mínimo estranha.

"—O chefe ta esperando." – Expôs o moreno.

"—Tudo bem." – Falou descontraído pegando a mão do loiro e adentrando o local.

Aquele lugar se fosse ser descrito em uma única palavra seria o inferno. Era um corredor estreito que dava acesso a vários cômodos, alguns de portas fechadas e outras não. O papel de parede já estava desbotado e caía em alguns locais mostrando a parede suja por debaixo. No teto havia várias infiltrações, as luzes eram fracas, mal iluminavam nada. Nos quartos que tinham as portas abertas expunham várias aberrações com se fosse um zoo de terrores: Em uns, gente fazendo sexo de forma selvagem e grupal, em outros, mulheres com cabelos exageradamente coloridos e roupas bizarras masturbavam umas as outras, havia adolescentes usando drogas, entre outros que eram melhor nem olhar. Mello atentou para um cubículo que tinha um corpo de um homem caído no chão com os olhos abertos, mas o que mais era evidente era o buraco de bala em sua testa. "—Meu Deus..." – Não acreditava neste, contudo teve que chamá-lo. "—O que é isso?" – Não era inocente, entretanto aquilo já passava dos limites.

"—Aqui é um puteiro e dos piores. Tudo por dinheiro."

O germânico calou-se.

"—Ainda acha que os fins justificam os meios?" – Inquiriu com interesse. A resposta seria interessante.

"—Sim." – Retrucou calmamente. "—Por exemplo, se eu roubo muito dinheiro de um banco pra me tornar rico: Eu vou me dar bem, eu sou inteligente. Mas se roubo pouco dinheiro que não me ajuda nem a fugir de polícia: Eu sou burro. Não é só o ato, mas o que você vai ganhar por trás dele, saca?"

Jeevas estava boquiaberto. "—Saquei."

E continuaram a seguir pelo macabro corredor.

Pararam em frente a uma porta: 1369.

Mail bateu na porta.

"—Entre Matt."

A porta se abriu e vários homens, Mello contou nove, estavam jogando poker.

O "vermelho" se dirigiu a um homem bem parecido tinha aproximadamente vinte e cinco anos e fumava. Era muito bonito, cabelos negros, pele alva e olhos azuis.

"—E então, trouxe?"

"—Está aqui." – Retirou uma caixa lacrada de seus pertences.

"—Adoro fazer negócios com você." – Olhou Mail da cabeça aos pés.

Keehl quase teve um acesso de raiva diante daquele olhar fulminante que se dirigia ao seu amigo. Mas estava em extrema desvantagem.

"—Eu também." – Falou sorridente recebendo um envelope cor abóbora do homem. Colocou a caixa sobre a mesa.

"—Obrigado."

"—Nada... E Stephen já sabe, se precisar eu entrego."

"—Claro que sei." – Ergueu a mão no ar e afagou a face do ruivo.

"—Temos que ir." – Matt pode ver o resto de Mello.

"—Claro..."

Os dois saíram de lá a passos largos.

"—Matt..." – Chamou quando já estavam fora daquele maldito lugar.

"—Hum?"

"—O que exatamente você faz pra ele?"

"—Entregas. Eu já lhe disse."

"—Só isso?"

"—É só is-" – Refletiu. "—Mello, está com ciúmes?"

"—Por que eu teria?" – Corou.

O ruivo sorriu, colou Mihael na parede e encostou seu corpo no dele. "—Mello... tem uma coisa que eu quero te dizer que ta engasgada a muito tempo na minha garganta." – Ficou sério.

"—O-O que?" – Seu coração batia forte.

"—Porra, doido..." – Suas mãos tremiam.

"—Era isso?"

"—Claro que não, mas eu to nervoso."

"—Diz logo." – Perdeu a paciência que nunca fora grande.

"—Mello, eu te amo."

"—..." – Estava assustado.

"—Com todo esse tempo achei que perceberia, sei lá... e isso já chegou ao ponto crítico." – Aproximou-se da face do germânico. "—Eu preciso de você. Eu quero que você seja meu assim como eu já sou seu. Entende?"

"—Entendo." – A voz era calma e pausada.

"—Tá achando que eu sou maluco, NÉ?" – Riu amargo. "—Que gay cara." – Refletiu alto.

O chocólatra sorriu de leve, passou seu indicador direito pelo rosto do amigo foi até os lábios.

"—Porra, Mello. Não vai falar mais nada?" – Reclamou o ruivo.

"—Adoro quando você pragueja." – Expôs rouco lambendo os lábios do "vermelho". "—Eu sou seu, Matt." – Dizendo isso enfiou sua língua na boca a sua frente.

Beijavam-se de maneira insaciável.

Mail lambia a orelha de Keehl, mordia o pescoço, passava suas mãos pela barriga por debaixo do camisão negro enquanto esfregava-se de forma imoral no corpo ariano.

"—Matt... Uhnm. Aqui não, vamos procurar um quarto para dormir."

"—Tem razão." – Sorriu se afastando.

Acharam um quarto barato para aquela noite que os aceitassem.

"—Vamos ter que dividir a cama." – Avisou o ruivo.

"—Tudo bem, só queria sair daquele frio."

"—Eu te aqueço." – Abraçou Mihael.

"—Você é muito precipitado."

"—Mello, eu já esperei anos."

"—Certo então." – Agarrou-se em Jeevas. "—Vamos deitar."

"—Mas não dormir, né?" – O ruivo investigou safadamente.

"—Não, não vamos." – Riu lúbrico.

De repente alguém bate na porta.

Ambos param com tudo.

"—Deve ser pedindo o dinheiro da noite antecipado." – Resmungou Mail. "—Espere aqui."

"—Certo."

Matt saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

Mihael sentou na cama para esperar o companheiro. Ouviu a porta, nada silenciosa, do cubículo se abrir e depois um baque. O acesso fechou novamente de forma brusca. Levantou-se sorrateiro, olhou pela fresta da porta.

Um homem careca e grande prendia o ruivo pelo braço por trás do corpo de maneira rude.

Mello ficou absorto, mas se recompondo foi até a mochila negra e procurou algo. Achou. Acoplou o pequeno cano escuro e longo na ponta de sua arma. Agora aquele homem teria seu fim e silencioso.

Keehl abriu a porta e escutou vozes.

"—Onde está o pacote." – Indagou o homem.

"—Já foi para o destinatário." – Respondeu dificultoso.

Mello falou alto enquanto apontava a arma em direção ao homem. "—Larga ele."

"—Tsc... pivete não pode brincar com isso."

"—Lar-ga... ELE." – Estava possesso.

O outro largou o "vermelho" sobre o sofá mofado e elevou as mãos no ar em um sinal de paz. Porém assim que o germânico fez menção de baixar a arma o outro foi para cima de Mail o agarrando pelo pescoço esbravejou. "—Onde está?"

"—Eu... já disse." – Retrucou o ruivo.

"—Não pode ser." – Comprimiu mais as mãos.

"—Maldito..." – Apertou o gatilho, mais uma vez e mais...

Três tiros: Um no pescoço que fez jorrar muito sangue, o outro na fronte e o último no tórax. Todos abafados pelo silenciador.

O ruivo ficou inerte enquanto via o corpo daquele homem grande cair no chão, seu rosto tinha respingos de sangue.

"—Matt..." – O loiro estava apreensivo. "—Você está bem?"

"—Sim." – Afirmou. "—Obrigado."

Mihael parou por um minuto e raciocinou. Observou bem o corpo, checou os pulsos. Estava morto. "—Eu... eu matei." – Culpou-se.

"—Para me salvar."

"—Mas..."

"—Os fins justificam os meios, lembra?"

Keehl passou um bom tempo raciocinando. Sabia o que aconteceria e o que iria acontecer. Estava cheio de culpa e como resultado disso não iria dormir, talvez se culpasse por semanas ainda, contudo depois passaria. E aquilo era necessário, ele sabia, mas não podia deixar de conter aquela vontade de vomitar, porém não tinha nada em seu estômago, seu coração estava acelerado. E se alguém descobrisse? "—Eu tô ferrado."

"—Vamos esconder isso." – Falou retirando do bolso um cigarro e um isqueiro. Acendeu e deu um trago longo. Soltou a fumaça lentamente enquanto sentia a nicotina entre outras substâncias nocivas invadir seu cérebro e pulmões.

"—Onde?" – Questionou agoniado.

"—Sei lá..." – Riu.

"—Tsc..." – Sorriu também. "—Você é maluco."

"—Você fica tão sexy assim."

"—Como?" – 'Matt estava maluco?'

"—Você me salvou..." – Aproximou-se expirando o odor da curva do pescoço do chocólatra. "—Meu herói." – Sussurrou preguiçosamente o ouvido deste.

"—Hunm." – Apoiou-se nos ombros do ruivo.

"—..." - Afastou Keehl e o pôs sentado em uma mesa velha encostada na parede. Retirou a blusa negra rapidamente. Enquanto distribuía beijos pelo abdômen de Miahel.

Mello puxava o blusão listrado com força enquanto sentia mordidas logo abaixo de seu umbigo. "—Uhnm... mais." – Desistiu de retirar a blusa do outro e fazia o ruivo ir mais para baixo o empurrando pelos ombros.

"—Você quer?" – Perguntou rouco enquanto passeava sua mão pelas coxas do germânico.

"—S-Sim." – Suas pupilas já estavam dilatadas e o ar faltando.

"—..." – O "vermelho" sorriu e subiu novamente e abocanhou um dos mamilos do outros.

"—Matt... ahnm..." – Puxava a cabeça do 'amigo' pelos cabelos para mais contato.

Mail parou aquilo tudo para se desvencilhar das roupas. "—De hoje não passa." – Expôs assim que ficou apenas de cueca.

"—Não." – Confirmou. "—Vem..." – Estava muito excitado, era visível.

"—Eu quero você." – Falava enquanto passava a mão ousada pelo volume na calça negra.

"—Matt, por favor." – Necessitava o toque do outro.

"—Claro." – Com apenas um puxão a calça e a roupa íntima de Keehl já estavam no chão.

"—Isso, vem." – Gemia como um louco somente com a iminência.

Jeevas lambeu por entre as pernas do loiro em toda a extensão.

O corpo do chocólatra dava espasmos involuntários. Estava enlouquecido "—Mais..."

"—Você quer?" – Passava a mão pelos quadris estreitos, coxas, abdômen e vezes outras esbarrava no membro do 'amigo'.

"—Por favor:" – Era evidente em sua face que precisava daquilo.

Matt afastou-se e sentou no sofá. "—Vem buscar." – Propôs com o olhar imoral.

Mello como um raio já estava do lado do ruivo. "—Tô aqui." – Suas palavras eram urgentes iguais as suas mãos que ousadamente adentravam a cueca do outro.

"—MELLO..." – Tentava se controlar, mas foi inútil as mãos do ariano não ajudavam. "—Me... Me ch-" – Antes de pedir seu desejo foi atendido.

O loiro abocanhou com tudo a excitação do ruivo enquanto se colocava de joelhos entre as pernas do companheiro.

"—Ahnm... Ahnm... Mello."

"—Eu também quero." – Falou lambendo os lábios.

"—Está bem." – Soergueu o outro pelos braços e o deitou no sofá. "—Mas quer mesmo?"

"—Humhum..." – As respostas eram mal formuladas.

Jeevas forçou-se rapidamente para o interior de Keehl.

"—Ahh..."

"—Tá doendo? Quer que pare?"

"—Tá louco... isso ta ótimo." – Retrucou ofegante.

O outro riu sensual e não parou até estar completamente em Mihael. Apesar deste se rebolar de encontro aos seus quadris de forma imprudente

"—Não pare, por favor." – Requeria em gemidos.

"—Como queira." – Logo sua velocidade aumentou. E ambos atingiram o ápice ao mesmo tempo.

Descansaram ali mesmo, naquele sofá imundo. Porém não davam a mínima para aquilo.

"—Mello." – Chamou após algum tempo.

"—Hum?" – Olhou para cima.

Matt estava deitado no sofá de barriga para cima e o loiro sobre si deitado em seu bíceps ainda em formação.

"—O que vamos fazer com aquilo?" – Questionou insinuando o corpo sem vida no chão da sala.

O germânico olhou o chão: Era assoalho, apesar de sujo e mal cuidado. "—Esconde-lo aqui."

"—No assoalho?" – Assustou-se.

"—Sim. Afastamos a cama, arrancamos as tábuas colocamos o feioso ali e depois recolocamos."

"—Nossa. Às vezes tenho medo de você."

"—Mas antes temos que retirar as balas."

"—Elas não tem marca do fabricante." – Falou o ruivo.

"—Mas tem o calibre. É melhor retirar por via das dúvidas."

"—Eca... você faz."

"—Certo."

"—Mas agora?"

"—Não. Só depois de tomarmos um banho. Senão nosso DNA vai ficar nele."

"—Santo Deus... Onde aprendeu essas coisas?"

"—Aula de biologia."

O ruivo deu uma gargalhada. "—Você nunca mais vai esquecer esse dia, não?"

"—Claro que não." – Sorriu obscuro. "—O primeiro crime a gente nunca esquece".

"—Mas qual exatamente?" – Sustentava o rosto sorridente. "—Homicídio ou sedução?"

"—Ambos." – Respondeu aproximando-se de Mail e calando seus lábios aos deles.

**FIM.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Eu juro que ia fazer só lime, mas eu NÃO agüentei... O Mello tava gostando tanto... xD As cenas são muito rápidas... *pensando* Eu estava observando... Acho que detalho demais... Talvez eu devesse manerar... O que acham? y.y

Desculpem pelas palavras de baixo calão [O Reece pediu assim.] *pensando* - Aquele safado. Vou bater nele. *Cerra os punhos*.

Bom, _Reviews_.

Kissus.

**Agradecimentos:**

Ao Fdp do meu irmão adotivo (forma carinhosa detected) por me ensinar tudo sobre armas.

A minha irmã por me dar filmes nada educativos de carnificina^^'

Ao Isy por pedir a fic (dessa forma) desesperadamente. xD

**Não-Agradecimentos:**

Ao Matt xD(Jhonny) que fica me cutucando por debaixo da mesa enquanto eu fazia os manuscritos, por trazer um filme nosense pra gente assistir, por dar em cima da minha irmã descaradamente mesmo depois de eu estapeá-lo e por tirar minha concentração lendo a lemon que já estava pronta em voz alta. *Cerrando os punhos de novo* - Nunca mais me perturbe em produção ¬¬' XP.


End file.
